No One to Blame
by Reikokuna
Summary: Not brother. AU. Hiro works for Krei Tech after he graduated from SFIT and went missing in his hometown, San Fransokyo. Here he met a guy named Tadashi Hamada who tried to help him in the town. Warning contains grammatical errors/OOC


Hiro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand from the failing drops of water he drank. Black stained hair sprayed by the strains of glow penetrating from the gap of broken ceiling. Hiro was in an abandoned warehouse somewhere near the suburb of San Fransokyo, his hometown. He never has a single thought about coming back to where he'd come.

"I only can last till morning." He looked his watch.

The short guy slumped down against the dusty wall. He panted so heavily and painfully. The surrounding here was very dark and full of dirt flowing on the air. His black coat and clothes began to get dirty. He was wearing a helmet and boots but after he'd reached this place, he took them off. Spotting a wide big place for turning off his micro bots wasn't easy. He managed to slip off from those homeless and burglars people in the corner of the back alley. He is trapped in this town besides he cannot go home with all the dead micro bots which has drained its power and incapable of being controlled anymore.

Hiro pulled out his cell phone and dialed numbers.

"Gogo?" he called tiredly.

"Hiro? Where are you? I've been waiting for you at the meeting point." A worried voice barking out from Hiro's cell phone.

"Those stupid Yokai chased me all the way to a dumb placed called San Fransokyo."

"San Fransokyo? Our destination? You lured them there?!" She sounds like screaming in the middle of riding.

"You are going to come here, don't you?"

"Yes, I will meet you at the coordinate which Krei had sent us."

"I can't!" Hiro cut her off quickly.

"Why?"

"My micro bots has drained off from power. I need to recharge because they are too many! I can't carry them alone, I need a vehicle!" He explained quiet well.

"Fine, I will call Wasabi and resign for supporting our quest. How long you can last?"

"Till morning... these place is very crowded. Even the dark deep alley wasn't empty enough to hide from public's sight. These guys are doing something with bot fighting. Pure asset of science and exploitation my ass!"

Gogo paused for a moment when Hiro spoke. "Rest well, Hiro. Send me your coordinates and I will meet you there."

"All right."

Hiro hang up and send Gogo his coordinate.

At least he managed to have some sleep after two days of scouting Yokai's transport ship nonstop. Yokai was the squad of agents whom in service of controlling the advancement of technology in the world. They are not exposed and quiet intelligence of modern technology more than anybody. Hiro works for Krei Tech in advancing weapon technology. But in his place lays a problem of gaining the permission to have some important parts and materials they needed to make a weapon.

Yokai boicots their program and shut it down.

However, Alistair Krei didn't think the same as they. He supports Hiro and his friends in advancing weapon technology. Later time he offered him to resign as a secret team to continue their research and job cunningly without Yokai's restrictions.

For the time being, Hiro's team was able to create many kind of weapons which is very overwhelming and made Krei Tech could develop into military's interest and corporation.

Even Yokai was astonished.

They began to seek Krei Tech's secret.

It has been a hard time for Hiro. Every day is always barged with Yokai's agents and their investigation. Luckily they haven't being discovered yet. Hiro saw a very dangerous threat for his team and friends. They will be in jail if Yokai still keeps on investigating them.

Two years ago, Hiro volunteer himself to become a red herring to take off Yokai's attention away from them. Krei had a very odd idea, he suggested that Hiro should be their gatherer and makes a scene of the illegal materials transaction between Krei Tech and its business partners a robbery accident.

Hiro accepted the job.

He used his micro bots as his shield and a black helmet as his divergent.

Yokai treated him as a fugitive and named him HERO.

Hiro doesn't know where Yokai got the idea of naming him HERO but it has been a full two years without arresting or suspecting Krei Tech. So finally his team is safe in this way now.

"Oh, no..."

Hiro groaned as his stomach growled in hunger. The painful surge of his bruised head still remain untreatable. Hungry, dirty, sleepy and hurt. Hiro was very small yet he could manage so much pressure and pain. He should have in the university age right now. Unless, Hiro was a genius so he was graduated from SFIT at the age of sixteen. Three years had come to pass and he no longer has a place to call home in San Fransokyo after he sold Aunt Cass's house to move out from the city.

"I passed a small cafe back then." Hiro breathed heavily and stood up from his place.

He took off his black coat and a few safety belts. It covers Hiro's helmet perfectly. His helmet was the controller of his micro bots; of course Hiro has the alternate neuron transmitter as an alternative.

When he walked out, a great nausea spun his head brutally. Hiro rubbed his forehead and winced in pain, his bruise was very bad but Hiro has to eat something to recover his energy. He can make it until the main street but when he was about to cross the road he kneeled down because his legs is gotten limp. He gasped a few thick air and sweating all over his face.

"Hey,"

Hiro's eyes widened when someone patted his shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

He raised his head.

"I can help you."

A man around twenty three, wearing a black cap and greenish coat looking into Hiro's eyes and smiled kindly to him. His presence is so warm, that's what crossed Hiro's mind when he saw his face at the first glance. He looks like a dad figure and... and...

"Why are you sitting here? The cloud is getting darker and it's about to rain sooner than you think."

What the fuck rain. Who cares about rain if you are about to faint out and starving to death.

"Who are you?" Hiro grimaced in confusion.

"My name is Tadashi Hamada."

Tadashi? Hiro likes his name. Tadashi Hamada.

"...and you are?"

Hiro parted his lip and answered.

"Hiro Hamada."

* * *

><p>PS : Okay... this one is short, nothing special. Just tell me what you are thinking about my first BH6 fanfic. Enjoy the grammatical errors, take this ϚϦοςӧԼձϮϵ ❤<p> 


End file.
